pokemonbbfandomcom-20200213-history
Lusamine
Lusamine was a contestant on Celebrity Pokémon Big Brother Season 1: Battle Tycoons and later on Pokémon Big Brother Season 6: Mega-Stars. Lusamine is the President of the Aether Foundation in the Alola region. She was instantly controversial after a season summary left her as being "born to pick fights". Battle Tycoons Lusamine entered the house as a surprise debut with houseguest Malva during Week 4, and both were given exemption (immunity) from nominations. Lusamine stated outside the house that she wanted drama, as everything seemed peachy keen and picture perfect inside the house, whether she'd be adored for making the season interesting, or hated for being the season's toxic player. Striking the first blow to a houseguest, Lusamine insulted other blonde Cynthia, calling her Champion skills "messy" and "just a bit trashy". Cynthia didn't bother to fight back, but other houseguests instantly called her out, saying she was manipulating her exemption just to cause issues. Lusamine didn't stop from there, and took more jabs at Oak, Juniper, Fantina, and Caitlin, and especially tore into houseguest Koga. Lusamine's exemption was over and she was almost completely guaranteed to be evicted next. Calming down, Lusamine temporarily drifted into the shadows to sit back and watch everyone go after her, ignoring the finer targets. Evicted unanimously 13-0, Week 5, after being backdoored, placing 18th, the house thought Lusamine was gone forever. This was not the case, as Lusamine re-entered the house as a guest during Week 7 for two weeks, to which she brought the house fond memories of her time and severe emotional pain. During Week 8, Lusamine got to have fun torturing the houseguests, leading to a very large fight that soon included the entire house. Lusamine got to cast a vote to evict, and she voted to evict Red, who she said was, "troublesome". During Week 9, Lusamine and Nita were crowned as Co-Heads of Household for the house's failure of a luxury task, allowing them to stay an extra week if they chose to. Lusamine took great pride and struck against Nita, her fellow HOH, who she thought was a thorn in everyone's side, by nominating her pride and joy Sidney. To extra pleasure, Nita lost a friend and Sidney was evicted. After a string of fights, perfect for views, which skyrocketed, Lusamine had exited the house with Nita at the end of Week 9 through the Diary Room. At the finale, Lusamine had extremely mixed reviews, with some people throwing multiple things, varying from food and drinks to bouquets of flowers and mini tiaras. Mega-Stars Lusamine had dialed her sass back a bit, yet still picked fights with houseguests, only for a reason behind it. Lusamine still had trouble gaining any respect back from other celebrities she competed with in her initial season, and Lusamine was quite frequently nominated for not changing herself. Through the many votes she garnered, Lusamine did still have two people she could actually call her friends: Plumeria from the third celebrity season, and Anais from the second regular season. Lusamine lost Anais in the first stage of Jury and Plumeria at Final 5, so she was left alone with nobody to help her. Lusamine didn't generally bring the worth of competitions to her side, and she performed really bad in them. Upon being taken to Final 2 with Nate over Mario, Lusamine was heavily criticized by some of the Jury Members, being especially dug into by Cynthia. She only gained the two votes of her allies, Anais and Plumeria, and became the Runner-Up of the season.Category:Females Category:Celebrity Contestants Category:18th Place Category:Prejurors Category:Guests Category:Battle Tycoons Contestants Category:Contestants Who Joined Late Category:Contestants Appearing In Multiple Seasons Category:Runners-Up Category:Mega-Stars Contestants